Ashley has 8 mangos for every 40 apples. Write the ratio of mangos to apples as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{40}=\dfrac{1}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{5}$ is the ratio of mangos to apples written as a simplified fraction.